With developments in communication technologies, mobile apparatuses have become essential electronic devices in our daily lives. Meanwhile, when a user makes a phone call by using a mobile apparatus, the mobile apparatus is held at the user's ears, and thus, a screen of the mobile apparatus may not display information. If the user wants to see some information via the screen of the mobile apparatus while making a phone call, the user has to use a hands-free function, an earphone, etc., which causes inconvenience.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for receiving useful information via a wearable apparatus, while a user makes a phone call.